The city of Angels
by Geranika
Summary: Thanks to David I simulated my death. I still though had to pay him for his offer. He let me spread the serum, and remain alive if only I will accomplish a mission for him. It was the worst decision of my life... I agreed. I was dead for my friends, my brother, Tobias... I was dead for them for a long time... But I returned from death...


Chapter 1

'_It's not the end, it's just the beginning...' was the first though i had as my mind began to wake from whatever fog that still clouded my mind._

Still dizzy, after surviving the death serum, entering on unsteady legs into the cabinet with the main computer to activate the memory serum. In front of the table, David was sitting in his wheelchair staring at me. He said "well, hello Beatrice".

"It's Tris but yeah, you should call me by my full name". I hissed in a stale voice.

"There's no time for jokes Beatrice, there's no time left at all. I knew that you will manage to survive the death serum... Your genes are very strong as I know, no serum made by us can control you". he said softly.

"Well of course you can't. Now, if you don't mind I need to rub out your memory." I started to approach the computer when David exclaimed "No! Wait... you have two ways; You can rub out my memory and the memory of everyone if you will simulate your death and leave Chicago with a mission to accomplish in another city, or, you can die. Think quick".

_I would rather die then work for this madman, but then, I won't accomplish my own mission, I won't rub out the memory of these people, I won't put an end to damaged genes, I will let down myself, my friends... I will let down Tobias. that is what stung me the most._

"If I will agree, will I rub out your memory as well as everybody else's?" I asked my eyes narrowing at David.

"Yes, here's the folder with all the information that you need". He took out a small key out of his inner pocket, opened the shelf, and with the key, opened a secret shelf. He took out a dark brown, old, covered in dust folder. He put it on the table, and I quickly took it thinking it was a trap, but he didn't do anything. He said "when you enter the code and press the button, run as fast as you can out of the building to the parking lot. There will be two men with black masks on them. They will take you to the city".

"What if it is a trap?" I snarled briskly, i hated this man and I didn't want to trust him.

"It isn't, here, I gave you my weapon". He threw the pistol towards me. It hit the floor and I took it.

"Come on Beatrice, I know that you're not a coward, but still, you're a bit stiff". He smirked. I was trying not to kill him, I don't want his death. I entered the code and pressed the button, the serum was spread, my mission was accomplished, and now I need to start a new one. Before David could breath in the serum he shouted "shoot twice in the dots that I marked on the wall". _I noticed two red crosses on the wall, here, the bullets that would enter and exit my body would have stuck. I shot the crosses and started to run away hearing David speaking to someone on a radio, saying, "Jim, she's coming, tell Alex to bring the body". I started to run to the exit, but then I sharply stopped in the corridor and stood against the wall. Caleb. Still walking in his costume he was walking in circles. He was in hysterics, confused and scared. For once his mind of an erudite, was disorganized and in a complete mess. At last he sat down on the floor, leaned on the wall and started crying. I used my chance when he placed his head in his hands. I ran past him, and deep inside I felt comfortable, I felt like his suffering, was my revenge, somehow. _

_I ran out of the building and, for just a second, I have seen the car driving into the complex, and I've seen Kristina and Tobias in it. I couldn't do anything but whisper, "Goodbye". I entered the parking lot and noticed a guy entering the back door, pushing a trolley in front of him with a black bag for corpses lying on it. He was taking my body to the crime scene. I just hope Tobias won't be sad, I don't want to break his heart, the only bit of him that is so fragile. I promised him that I would never leave him. I meant that I would not die, and how ironic it is that I have survived but still, I'm literally leaving him. I noticed a jeep on the parking lot, two men standing near it, with black masks on them. When they noticed me, they gestured that I need to go faster and so I was running towards the jeep on my top speed. I sat on the back seat, both of them sat in the front. A guy have hit the gas pedal and with a loud roar jeep started to rush towards the exit. I didn't know that there was another exit, but there was, so my friends haven't noticed anyone leaving. _

_We were driving away for couple of minutes when I started to notice how their masks looked like. They weren't like normal bandit masks, they were... beautiful. The masks were the shape of the face but were covering the face only until the nose. It was decorated with nice, black, cloth and some black gems that were sparkling on the sun. The one who was driving the car spoke, "listen Tris, it's gonna be a long ride, so I think you should read what's in the folder". I nodded my head and opened the folder. In it, was yellowish paper on which the text was printed. The case files were about another experimental city called Los Angeles._ "A city of angels" I thought to myself. _In the case files it said, that six years after the experimental cities were set up, this city found out about a "Divergent" diagnosis. The people that weren't Divergent thought that they were freaks and wanted to do a mass murder of the Divergent people to have peace in their community. I suppose my mission would be to stop the war without using the memory serum or something like that. I took all the papers and put them back into the folder, then put the folder onto the back seat. _

_It was weird. I simulated my death and left the people I love, but I didn't feel anything, I was just calm, I wasn't even sad. _

For a while we were just driving in silence, passing forests and fields, when a guy who was sitting next to a driver spoke "have you read the case files?"

"Yes, I did, but I still don't understand what my mission is". I said to him.

"Well, we will tell you more at the campus, but for now, you need to know that Los Angeles experimental city is different from all others, it's unique. In the control centre, David and other people in charge thought that they could try and change the program a bit. So, the city chosen was Los Angeles. They reprogrammed it and didn't tell people about the factions, so... Los Angeles was the first city without factions. Everybody could do what they wanted to do. There weren't any aptitude tests, factions and factionless, but there still were people with damaged genes and there still were Divergent. People there, had more freedom. They could do whatever they have chosen to do, and if they won't like it, they could change their job..."

I interrupted, "wait, what do you mean by 'changing a job'".

"Oh yeah, right, sorry. For example, at the Choosing ceremony, you have chosen, Erudite..."

"Never", I thought to myself. "So you went to their zone, passed their initiation test, worked a while, but then, you start to hate your faction and would like to change it. In Chicago it would be stupid and impossible, but in Los Angeles, if you don't like your job, you could change it. Okay, I told you stuff that you need to know about the city we're going to, the rest we will tell you at the campus". The driver spoke "soon we'll get to our intermediate station. We'll rest, and then we will fly to our campus located near Los Angeles on an airplane. Have you heard of them Tris?"

"Yes, I flew on one". I said remembering that Caleb, and Cristina's smiles of joy. I forced the though away.

"Okay".

_I would have never thought about changing jobs thing, changing factions. First it sounded stupid, but I thought more into it because it is kind of a nice thing, to try everything, Tobias would like that. I have thought of him and now I miss him, miss him very much, at last I got just one feeling after I left him, I really miss him. I miss his eyes, voice, hands, everything. And I have no idea what to do about it, maybe I will forget him, but I know one thing for sure, you will never forget things that you want to forget the most. _

_After like an hour and a half, we have arrived to an intermediate station. There was just one big building with a form of a rectangular prism, and an airport. Me and the guys went out of the car. At last they took of their masks. Both had brown hair, one had green eyes, another grey, both were tall and quite handsome._ The driver with green eyes spoke "okay Tris, we will work on this mission together so we need to start to know each other better. I'm Jim and this is my brother Kevin, just for you to know, I'm older than him".

"You two are brothers?" i asked amazed.

"Yup, Jim is two years older than me". Kevin said "well, let's go to the resting center. We will be here for like, two hours before flying to Los Angeles, it's far away so".

_We came in, Jim went somewhere leaving me with Kevin. This guy in mask turned from a some kind of a kidnapper to a friendly and really talkative guy. He told me where will I live, where can I eat, where are the bathroom's, etc. When my excursion was finished, he said: _"well, that's it. Do you want to go to my room, I have chess, and board games if you're bored, but if you want to rest, you know where's your room". _I wasn't sure was he flirting with me or not, but I didn't want to stay in an empty room. I was afraid that I will think about my life, think about who I have left. And if I will think about Tobias, I will miss him even more, and will regret that I have left him and the consequence of it is that I will be in my bedroom alone, but I would rather be with him. _"Yes, of course, but I don't know how to play any games so..."

"Yeah, I know, Abnegation. So, now you know that your not from that faction". he said playfully.

"I would like to learn how to play some games. What is your favorite one again?" I asked softly.

"Chess, I even have my pocket chess and I always take it with me, here are some old chess in cafeteria, I'll bring them to my room". he said.

"Okay, let's go then" I said softly.

.

_While we were walking to his room, he told me all the history of this board game, and even though I don't really like talkative people, I found his speech quite interesting. We entered and he told me to sit and wait while he'll bring the chess. I sat on his bed for like fifteen minutes when he returned holding a box. He took a small folding table and put it in front of me, took a chair, sat on it and started to took out small black and white figures and put them in the place. He started to put black figures in front of me._

I asked "why?"

"What why?" he asked looked at me.

"Why are you putting black figures in front of me?" I asked.

"Well, it was just a lucky guess, you're from Dauntless, black, you know". he said.

"Well, I'm not from Dauntless as well as I'm not from Abnegation". I said correcting him.

"So, you want white figures?" he asked.

"Yes, please". He turned around the board for me to have the white ones. He started to explain what to do. When he was halfway finished I said "listen, just for you to know, um, I'm... I'm not single".

"Yeah, I know... Wait, you thought I was flirting with you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm just telling you that I'm not single". i said a little awkwardly.

"Okay, and also Tris, I knew that you're with Tobias". he said.

"Are you from an experimental city?" I asked changing the subject or at lest tried to.

"From Chicago". he said.

my eyes widened in disbelief. "What!?"

"I'm sixteen and I've seen you on the Choosing Ceremony. Me and my brother were from Amity, he chose to go to Candor, and failed the initiation test because he's Divergent, I'm not. When he started to be factionless, he disappeared because he went to the control campus and worked for David. When it was my turn to choose the faction, I chose Amity, as I was living in a place not surrounded by a wall, at night, well, it sounds weird but Jim kidnapped me and took me to work for David. Though our parents know that we left Chicago, so I have no one to miss as my parents know that everything is okay with me and I know that everything is okay with them, but in your case..."

"Yeah, I miss my parents".i said sadly.

"They were brave". he said.

"I know".

"My mother always told me and Jim, "don't care for the dead ones, they don't care if you're caring for them or not, but care for the ones that are alive"". He said it in a nasty and cranky voice, trying to repeat his mother, I think. It made me giggle and he laughed as well, after he said "you may think that my mother was nasty even though she was from Amity, but she was wise". I just nodded my head, he sighed and asked "do you miss him". I did a confused face thinking that he was talking about Caleb. He rephrased "do you miss Tobias". I nodded my head being a bit shy. "Yeah, I understand you".

"Did you have someone, in Chicago?" I asked.

"Marie, I loved her for a long time. We were best friends when we were little, but when I got older, I noticed that I really loved her, and I needed to leave her, like you, needed to leave Tobias".

"Have you ever met her, visited Chicago?" I asked.

"No, I've seen her while watching people on CCTV, I haven't _saw_ her though, but I know that she misses me. You know, in Amity, you're doing the friendship bracelets, well, she always wear the one I gave to her and I notice her stroking it from time to time. I don't know did she notice or not, but when I was making it, I... Carved a little heart, with a kitchen knife, on the back of the bead of a star. This bead is in between letter M and letter K". _I found him cute, I didn't know that people from Amity, could be smart, like him, nasty, like his mother but still remain kind and friendly. Maybe, somehow, we all are Divergent. We chatted for these two hours forgetting about the game. _


End file.
